El plan Perfecto
by Hibari-Tachikawa
Summary: El dijo los opuestos se quieren, este otro contesto si es cierto ...en verdad?...ustedes creen en eso?...Gracias a la Navidad ellos ahora saben sus verdaderos sentimientos...[Ryosaku] Complete
1. El plan

La-li-ho!

les habla Hibari tacikawa XD jeje io decidi hacer un nuevo fic jiji es que lei un titulo de un fic de Inuyasa (no crean que me copie del titulo!) bueno como iba diciendo y se me vino la idea a la cabeza jajaja bueno este es mi fi se llama "El plan perfecto" jiji este espero que les guste a todos!1 aqui se los dejo para que lo lean

a este es uno mas de mis fics de Romance (como ya lo notaron amo el romance) jojo es un Sakunox Ryoma

Y como sabran YO no tengo el don de escribnir capis largos o.oU jeje

Disclamer: los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen! no son mios! solo eiji que me dijo que fuera su novia ujuju que afortunada soy jejeje xD io so la presidenta del club de fans de Eiji kun jiji este no me agan caso jiji...si tube un error de ortogrfia que no es nada nuevo...PERDON! GOMEN! SORRY! jeje

* * *

Capitulo 1:

**El Plan...**

* * *

****

Un día de invierno el ultimo día (para salir a las vacaciones de Navidad/invierno) en la escuela Seigaku…

Momoshiro: Eiji! Ven!

Eiji: si! –fue con Momo- que?

Momoshiro: es que! Ayer no terminamos el partido! Vamos a seguir!

Eiji: Momo pero un Match mas y ganaba

Momoshiro: si! Pero un buen jugador no pierde la esperanza!

Eiji: pues…velas perdiendo momo!

Momoshiro: eso nunca!

Sakuno: bueno Tomoka si me gusta alguien pero no te lo diré! –los interrumpió- (N/A: bueno no los interrumpió exactamente nada mas que ellos están de orejones)

Tomoka: vamos Sakuno! Dime!

Sakuno: no! No!

Tomoka: es alguien de la escuela?

Sakuno: pues…si –se sonroja-

Tomoka: y de la generación?

Sakuno: si….

Tomoka: y su nombre es?

Sakuno: ¬¬ no te lo diré!

Eiji: oíste momo! A Sakuno chan le gusta alguien!

Momoshiro: es lógico! A ella le gusta…

Eiji: -tratando de adivinar- Horio!

Momoshiro: no! Es!

Eiji: el O´chibi!

Momoshiro: si! Y como Echizen es muy serio! No le dirá sus sentimientos a Sakuno chan!

Eiji: y como sabes que a Ryoma le gusta

Momoshiro: que no es lógico!

Eiji: emmm no!

Momoshiro: los opuestos se quieren!

Eiji: si...es cierto!

Momoshiro: bueno como iba diciendo tenemos que planear un plan para unirlos!

Eiji: siiii! Yo quiero participar!

Momoshiro: mira el plan es este-se lo dice en secreto (N/A: jojojo y pensaron que se los diría verdad?)

Eiji: entones el plan se realizara en la fiesta de Navidad!

Momoshiro: exacto! Pero por el momento hay que unirlos mas para que aclaren sus sentimientos!

Eiji: y como los juntaremos…podría yo saber?

Momoshiro: pues…pues…arreglando citas!

Eiji: y como haremos eso

Momoshiro: Eiji ya no me preguntes! La primera cita sera el segundo día de vacaciones

Eiji: Momo! Bueno ok!

Momoshiro: ok

Eiji: bueno vamos a Jugar nuestro partido!

Momoshiro: si, si prepárate para perder

Eiji: yo perder? Jajajaj no me hagas reir…

Momoshiro: pero es cierto! Vas a perder!

Eiji: claro que no!

Momoshiro: pue vamos a empezar!

Eiji: esta bien!

17 minutos después…

Arbitro: Juego y Match para…

Continuara….

* * *

Jojojo quien ganara el partido? no lo se...quien perdera el partido? tampoco lo se ! pero algo si se! este fic no va a durar mucho jiji XD va a durar unos 3 o 4 capis creo..tal vez mas..pero pues...se suponia que iba a ser un One-Shot jejej pero no estaria super largo jejeje en fin no me agan caso...espero sus Reviews... bya bye!

Atte.

Hibarichan!


	2. La Revelacion

Konichiwa!

Jejeje otra vez io o.o jeje buenop pues les traigo el segundo capi de El plan perfecto jojo el plan esta por iniciar jiji xD pero el punto es que...que...aaa no se pero espero que este capi les guste a todos los Fans de Ryoma x Sakuno jeje

**Aviso Importante: **Bueno no e podido escribir querido Nadie...porque la inspiracion para hacer la carta nu me llega...es que waaaa no se como hacerle para inspirarme! si alguien tiene un remedio...no dude en decirmelo xD

Disclamer: Jejej pues los personajes de Prince of tennis no mepertenecen (¬¬ odio decir eso...pero es la triste realidad u.u snif snif nesesito consuelo -Eiji viene y la abraza- gracias Eiji -kun! bueno...jejejcomo sabe eiji es mi novio...el me lo pidio jejej io y mis fantasias xDD bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo sin mas contratiempos

P.D. Si notan un error de ortografia GOMEN! SORRY!PERDON! jejeje es que me equivoco! y no puedo! jejeje es que io escribo bn mal! xD aqui les dejo el capi...DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

Capitulo 2

**La Revelación**

* * *

Ah! no puedo creer que me hayas gando!

Ah! te dije que te ganaría

Eso no es justo!

Eiji: Momoshiro para te de quejas! Ya te gane!

Momoshiro: Eiji…Te voy a!...

Eiji: Mira! Ahí esta Sakuno chan

Momoshiro: jmmm que estará haciendo con una carta en la mano…

Eiji: siii eso es muy misterioso..

Momoshiro: será para Ryoma?

Syusuke: Es una carta de amor!

Eiji: ah! Tu! de donde saliste!

Syusuke: ah eh estado todo el tiempo con ustedes

Momoshiro: bueno ok, prosigamos con nuestro plan

Eiji: si el Plan Perfecto

Syusuke: Por curiosidad….cual es el plan

Momoshiro: a pues el plan es –pasa un auto pitando como loco-

Syusuke: ah! Entonces ese es el plan

Eiji: sip y la mejor parte será en Navidad

Syusuke: ja! Ya no puedo esperar mas…!

Unos metros adelante con Sakuno

Sakuno: hay! No encuentro la dirección! No estoy informada de nada!

Tomoka: SAKUNO CHAN!

Sakuno: -_un día de estos me vas a dejar sorda Tomoka_-Pensó- mande?

Tomoka: Que haces aquí?

Sakuno: a pues busco la dirección para dejar la carta

Tomoka: Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Con Momoshiro Eiji y Syusuke

Momoshiro: esa es la loca que dice ser la presidenta del club de Fans de Ryoma

Eiji: uh! Sakuno Chan ya se revelo

Syusuke: como lo habrá tomado

Momoshiro: pues al parecer mal

Con Sakuno y Tomoka:

Tomoka: jajaaj…-le salio una lagrima de la risa- no sabes donde esta la dirección?

Sakuno: pues…no

Con Momoshiro Eiji y Syusuke

Syusuke: Miren esta llorando!

Eiji: creo que ya no serán mas amigas

Momoshiro: pobre Sakuno….

Con Sakuno y Tomoka:

Tomoka: a pues esta por haya se- la señala –se va corriendo-

Sakuno: gracias!

Con Momoshiro Eiji y Syusuke

Momoshiro: uuuuuu se fue corriendo

Eiji: Pobres….

Syusuke: aja

Por las canchas de tennis

Sakuno: Ryoma….que bien juegas….

Arbitro: Juego y Match para Echizen

Sakuno: aaaa…ho… hola…Ryoma kun- dijo sonrojada-

Ryoma:…hola…

Sakuno:..felicidades- dice extremadamente súper muy, muy Roja-

Ryoma: ah…gracias –dice con una fría voz

Sakuno: Bueno..a..a…a.d…adiós! –se va a la dirección-

Eiji: O´chibi!

Ryoma:…que…

Momoshiro: descubrimos que tu le gustas a alguien!

Ryoma: a…que bien –dijo como si no le importara- -se voltea para irse-

Eiji: es Sakuno Ryusaki

Ryoma: -un leve sonrojo se puso en su cara-pero como estaba volteado nadie lo noto- y a mi que…

Syusuke: amor de Jóvenes…no lo quieren admitir..

En casa de Ryoma…

Ryoma: porque…porque me habré sonrojado…nunca antes me había pasado….-pensó-

Al día siguiente comenzaran las vacaciones de Invierno unos días mas y algunas cosas extrañas les pasaran a Ryoma y Sakuno…solo abra que esperar…un poco mas…

Momoshiro: Primer día de las vacaciones de Invierno! E plan se acerca jeje, ah ya se como empezar…

Ryoma: hola?

Momoshiro: hola Ryoma! Ejemm

Ryoma: ¬¬ que quieres…

Momoshiro: Es que me entere de que mañana vas a la tienda de tennis a comprar algunasa cosas…

Ryoma:…si…y?

Momoshiro: es que "YO" quiero acompañar a mi pequeño amigo…

Ryoma: bueno…

Momoshiro: bien…

Continuara…

* * *

Holas! termine el capi! si lo notaron se llama Revelacion pk momo le dijo a Ryoma que sakuno lo keria! jeje espero que les guste el capi chan! jejeje XD y pues este espero que les haya gustado! a todos jeje espero Reviews! y pues

graxias a:

Katte Turner: El plan es...es...S-E-C-R-E-T-O .. solo io lo se (logico no?) bueno lo bueno del fic es que no va a durar muxo y podras ver pronto el super plan xD jejej pues aqui te traigo la continuacion espero que te guste..bye espero tu Review

Shingryu Inazuma: pues Loteria! eiji Gano! pues el logico que mi amado tenia que ganar xD jiji espero que te haya gustado el capi este tienes raxon Sakuno y Ryoma 4ever estoy con tigo...bye! espero ty Review!

Angie: Graxias ! nunca antes me abian dicho que tenia imagincaion! que bueno que te gusto el fic jiji bye espero tu Review!

Akiko Sama: pues match para..para ¬¬ eiji siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gano mi eiji! xD que bueno qu te gusto el fic y tmb que bueno que lees querido Nadie jiji espero que te guste este capi jiji bye espero tu Review! bye bye!

Gravi Kikyo:Bueno sis que bueno que te gusto el fic sin comentarios ia te la conte toda xD pero en fin espero tu review bye bye te kuidas!

Florence Black: bueno como todo mundo sabe Yo no tengo el don de escribir historias largas xD que bueno que te gusto espero tu Review bye bye!

Gracias a todos! bye

atte.

Hibari-chan


	3. Plan en Marcha

Konichiwa!

Jejeje pues aqui les traigo este capi de El plan perfecto (de iba llamar la broma perfecta pero me di cuenta que era un plan) XD adivinen que! ya vi el ultimo capitulo de Prince of tennis se llama Goodbye Prince...esta bn lindow! y llore! waaa derrepente Ryoma se hiso muy Abierto con los demas! y Todos los del equipo de Seigaku Lloran!(bueno casi todos)waaa que lindo capi! me encanto! Ryoma se nos va! snif snif! no se keda con sakuno T-T triste Realidad...bueno ya no les cuento nada...mas no me gusta spoliar series XD pero bueh ya no las entretengo mas

Disclamer: Eiji es mi novio (ne es nada nuevo) PoT no me pertenece para nada! si no hubiera muxos cambios en la serie jojojo xD

* * *

Capitulo 3

**Plan en Marcha**

* * *

Al dia Siguiente: 

Momoshiro: si! Por fin el plan inicia! jejeje pues es hora de actuar…

Eiji: si...

Momoshiro: hola eiji!

Eiji: vamos Momo son las 9:30 a.m.de la mañana...las personas NORMALES tratan de dormir!

Momoshiro: vamos eso no importa ahora! es el 2º día de Vacaciones...sabes lo que significa?

Eiji: ... ... ... ... ... ... aaaaa sii! ya recuerdo! genial !

Momoshiro: y hablaste con Sumire Sensei?

Eiji: sip...me dijo que Sakuno iria a comprar unas cosas a la tienda

Momoshiro: jejej genial

Eiji: bueno, sera mejor arreglarnos para poner en marcha la primera parte de nuestro plan...

Momoshiro: oks

Ya en es lugar...de...de...de...esperen yo se XD no, en la tienda de Tennis

Syusike: Mira Momo...yo ire con Ryoma le dire que no pudiste venir pero Sakuno te suplantara y luego tu vas con Sakuno y le dices que acompañe Ryoma en sus compras jiji XD y luego se haran novios

Eiji: ah! eso no es justo falto yo!

Syusuke: ah...tu...quedate vigilando la puerta!

Eiji: si! -se va saltando-

Syusuke: Ryoma

Ryoma: uh? a...Hola

Syusuke: a pues Momoshiro no pudo venir...pero Ryusaki vendra a acompañarte en su lugar -se va-

Ryoma: ah?...bueno

**-----Flash back-----**

Momoshiro: descubrimos que tu le gustas a alguien!

Ryoma: a…que bien –dijo como si no le importara- -se voltea para irse-

Eiji: es Sakuno Ryusaki

Ryoma: -un leve sonrojo se puso en su cara-pero como estaba volteado nadie lo noto- y a mi que…

**----- Fin del Flash back-----**

Sakuno: por fin encontre todo lo que buscaba -lo fue a pagar-

Momoshir: Sakuno chan!

Sakuno: a hola! Momoshiro sempai

Momoshiro: hey Sakuno...quieres acompañar a Ryoma con sus compras? ¬-¬?

Sakuno: a pues..

Momoshiro: bien eso lo tomare como un si -se va-

Sakuno: a Momo yo! esta bien

* * *

Sakuno: ah...Ryoma kun..yo..te puedo acompañar?

Ryoma:...supongo..

Sakuno: es enserio! gracias!

Ryoma: Disculpe...

Señor: si que deseas?

Ryoma: nesesito que le ajuste las cuerdas a la raqueta...

Señor: a si claro...tardare un poco asi que mejor vallan a algun lugar para matar el tiempo

Ryoma: si...

* * *

Salen de la tienda

Sakuno: -adelante Sakuno tu puedes...decirle algo a Ryoma...pero que..y como? si lo unoco que haces ante el es tartamuriar...bueno creo que esta sera una esepsion hare todo lo posible para hlabr con Ryoma...cuanto quisiera ser como Tomoka a ella no le da verguenza nada! aaaa bueno aqui vamos-pensó- se para enfrente de Ryoma bloqueandole todo el camino- Sakuno y ahora que hago...creo que no es bueno ser como Tomoka buuaaaaque hago!-penso- ah Ryoma kun..que musica escuchas yo es...

Ryoma: Musica Sakuno? porque deberia escucharla?

Sakuno:a pues

Ryoma: Sakuno te quisiera preguntar algo...

* * *

Con Momoshiro Eiji y Syusuke:

Momoshiro Ryoma se le va a declarar!

Eiji: que emocionante

Syusuke: solo espero que Sakuno acepte

* * *

Con Ryoma y Sakuno

Sakuno: si...dime Ryoma -dice la joven sonrojada-

Ryoma: ultimamente estas hablando Mucho ¿Porque?

Sakuno: Como que porque! -se va corriendo-

Con Momoshiro Eiji y Syusuke:

Momoshiro: ese Ryoma lo voy a! -va con Ryoma-

Momoshiro: Echizen!

Ryoma: ah?

Momoshiro: porque le dijiste eso a Sakuno

Ryoma: estaba hablando mucho

Momoshiro: Tu no sabes como tratar a una chica! ve y pidele isculpas!

Ryoma: pero yo...

Momoshiro: pero NADA! ve!

Ryoma: -va con Sakuno-

Con Sakuno

Sakuno: pero yo que le hice...no estaba hablando nada...solo le hice una pregunta...y el me dice eso...que descortez es! pero...

Ryoma: algo de beber -le ofrese una ponta-

Sakuno: gracias

Ryoma: no hay de que

Sakuno: a Ryoma kun

Ryoma: uh? mande

Sakuno: g..gra..gracias por este dia Ryoma me la pase muy bien...

Ryoma:...-el chico pudo esconder su rostro en la gorra ya que estaba sonrojado-

Sakuno: etto...mejor vamos por tu raqueta (dijo un poco sonrojada)

Ryoma: bien

Señor: oh, justo a tiempo ten, tu raqueta esta lista

Ryoma: gracias...

Sakuno:aaa...aaa.hasta luego Ryoma kun!

Ryoma: adios...

Sakuno se va a su casa

Con Momoshiro Eiji y Syusuke:

Eiji: jiji ya no puedo esperar para navidad

Syusuke: no te preocupes falta poco

Momoshiro: una semana y el plan se completa

Eiji: y el O´chibi tendra Novia!

Algunos cuantos dias pasaron era Juves y el Sabado el sabdo seria la fiesta de Navidad (del equipo de Seigaku)...solo un poco mas...y el plan habra llegado a su fin...

Continuara

* * *

Jejee y que les parecio? si lo se me copie de algunas cosas del capitulo de Ryoma´s Hollyday XD pero pues el final se hacerca! y el plan tmb jiji y pues muxas muxas graxias por todo su apoyo! enserio! jeeje y pues graxias por los Reviews a:

**Shinzuru:** sep Ryoma esta bn lindo! pero Eiji mas que suerte tengo a ser la presidenta del club de fans de Eiji Kikumaru jiji y aparte su noviay si es logico q tenian que salir los chicos mas gupx de todo PoT jejej pues en fin graxias por tu Review!

**Conti:** bueno jiji pues aqui el capi nuevop del fic espero que te guste!

**Gravi kikyo:** sip Ryoma se sonrojo y no kon tigo jojojo XDDDDD jejeje y pyes que bueno que te gusta el fic sis y cambias a temas que ni al caso con el fic jajaja XDD como sea si hanse y mik chan son la pareja numero 1 en el Yaoi de parejas inventadas! me encanta ese fic pero no mucho como a ti n.n jejej pues bye bye espero tu Review!

**Horrion potter:** En serio...es la historia que mas te gusta me hace mucha ilucion saber eso! aaaaa me diste animos para continuarle jejej en fin espero que te guste este capi...

**Florence Black:** jejej pues aqui te traje la continuacon del fin o.o espero que te guste

**Angie:** Bueno Angie que bueno que te gusta el fic! graxias por lo de la imaginacion jejeje y pues espero que esta capitulo te guste!

**SakuritaQ:** Pues yo estoy bien...y tu? jejeje pues aqui para que ya no te mueras te dejo este capi del fic espero que te guste!

**Akiko-Sama:** Hola! pues sip era logico que mi eiji iba a ganarle a momo chan! jejej y pues lo siento pero el plan es Sercreto pero no te preocupes el final se acerca jiji y pues espero que te guste este capi y pues bye bye...a y esepro la paguna...quiero oir las canciones XD

**Katte Turner:** que bueno que te gusto este capi jiji lo se esl anterior estaba cortisimo pero que hago soy una persona escasa de dones jiji y pues espero que este se te haga mas larago! jeje pues BYE!

Espero sus Reviews! MATTA NE!

Atte.

Hibari chan


	4. No te lo dije? es perfecto

Hola!

OwO jejej pues yap vie con el capi capi, si ese capi, si! lo se, es el final ! wiiii mi primer fic completow! por fin! tego mil cosas por contarles XD no, no es ningun spoiler...T-T GOMEN! waaa no sabia que se iban a enojar con eso! snif snif XD como sea fui a la convencion y me compre Prince of Tennis (PoT) completo! no estan felices por mi? jojo T-T todavia no lo veo XDD yo se los contare..., no c crean luego me matan xDDDD aps..amm wiiii ya no voy a tener que que soportar al maldito Animax que se la pasa repite y repite los capis xDDD jojojo ammm, aqui les dejo este capi jeje amm...pues..disfruten este capitulo...a! y perdon por hacer el capi pasado como el capi de PoT...es que mi cerebro..no keria pensar jejeje bueno ya sin ditracciones...

Ah! tambien les quiero contar mi sueño! jeje se que no tiene nada que ver pero pero soñe bn padre! soñe con PoT y Ryoma me abrazaba! que bonito! y su cabello estaba suave! xD

Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece...u.u que mal...jojo MIO eiji,MIO ...no lo comparto, si lo tocan las muerdo!

* * *

Capitulo 4 

**No te lo dije? es perfecto

* * *

**

Un Día antes para Navidad...

Sakuno: a..a..a..Ryoma kun..

Ryoma:...que?

Sakuno: vas a ir a la fiesta de Navidad?

Ryoma: si...

Sakuno: ENSERIO! ah, ah...digo, yo tambien

Ryoma: ah...

Con Momoshiro:

Momoshiro: aaaa ese Ryoma senota que le gusta Sakuno, aunque no lo demuestra

Eiji: entonces como se nota O.o?

Momoshiro: ah! Eiji, me asustaste!

Eiji: ¬¬ no soy monstruo!

Momoshiro: pues parece!

Los dos se miraron con miradas asesinas ¬¬, pero despues...

Eiji y Momomoshiro: jajajajajaja

Momoshiro:bueno vamos a seguir espiando

Eiji: si!

Syusuke: pero si ya se fueron ù.ú

Eiji y Momoshiro: aaaaa!

Syusuke: que pasa O.o?

Eiji: "y este de donde salio!"- penso -no pasanada Syusuke...

Momoshiro: Mañana, Mañana!

Syusuke: si, Mañana

Eiji: que va a pasar mañana? ah?

Momoshiro: -con una mano en la cara- no nada, solo que MAÑANA es Navidad!

Eiji: Regalos! OwO

Momoshiro: no, tonto! el plan

Eiji: que plan?

Momoshiro: Eiji! ¬¬

Eiji: Momoshiro! dejate de juegos y dime que plan! acaso tu y Syusuke planearon un algo contra mi?

Syusuke: Eiji no, el plan! el plan de Ryoma y Sakuno!

Eiji: GRACIAS SYUSUKE! POR SER MAS ESPECIFICO QUE MOMO!

Momoshiro: ¬¬

Kawamura: ...pero que es este escandalo! Tezuka los va, a...

Tezuka: los 4, 20 vueltas!

Kawamura: los cuatro?...

Tezuka: si,los 4

Kawamura: pero...pero "Yo no hice nada ToT" -pensó-

Ya al día siguiente:

Sakuno: waaa! no tengo nada que ponerme para la fiesta!

Sumire: Sakuno, Rapido!

Sakuno: waaa ya voy!

Sakuno se decidio por...una falda azul cielo...o.o(logico como hacia frio con medias xD) una blusa lila y un sueter azul cielo...

Sakuno: ya!

Sumire: te vez muy bien, Sakuno

Sakuno: ah! gracias n.n

Sumire: bueno ya vamonos que se hace tarde

Sakuno: si, ah! por sierto abuela donde va a ser la fiesta?

Sumira: pues este año le tocó a Hyotei, será en casa de Atobe

Sakuno: ah o.ook...

En la mansión de Atobe

Momoshiro: Hola! Sakuno chan, ammm tuuu...Sumire Sensei!

Sumire: hola!

Sakuno: ah! buenas noches Momoshiro

Eiji: Que comienze el plan!

Kawamura: que plan?

Eiji: ammmm comer!

Momoshiro: ...si! comer!-se va con eiji de ese lugar-

Momoshiro: Eiji!que te pasa! casi arruinas el plan!

Eiji: perdon!

Syusuke: bueno ya vamos a comenzar con el ¿no?

Momoshiro: esta bien

Eiji: Sakuno chan!

Sakuno: ah? mande Eiji-sempai

Eiji: ven afuera! la noche esta muy bonita!

Sakuno: enserio?

Eiji: si vamos a verla!

Sakuno: si!

Sakuno va a afuera ,y ve el gran jardin de la mansión, era hermoso, lleno de vida, lleno de verde, de flores,luces navideñas y uno que otro muerdago,y también...tenia una gran alberca con agua cristalina en donde se reflejaba la luna

Sakuno: Kawaii ! -Sakuno se acerca a la alberca para ver el reflejo de la luna- verdad Eiji-sempai?

cri cri...

Sakuno: Eiji-sempai O.OU...?...donde...?...-en eso voltea a la alberca para ver de nuevo el reflejo de la luna, y vio el reflejo de Ryoma-

Sakuno: Ryoma! -voltea bruscamente,lo que hace que pierda el equilibrio, esta apunto de caerse a la alberca y...

Ryoma: -la toma de la muñeca y la jala contra su pecho para que la chica no caiga-

Sakuno y Ryoma quedaron muy juntos por el acto del chico, Ryoma la tenia rodeada entre sus brazos...

Detrás de los arbustos, hablando entre murmullos

Eiji: Asi se haceo'chibi !

Momoshiro: Solo falta que volteen para arriba...

Syusuke: jeje...

los tres los siguen espiando, y de repente un copo de nieve cae sobre el cabello de la chica...eso hace que ella voltee para arriba

Ryoma: empezo a nevar...

Sakuno: -ve lo que hay arriba- O.O! ah...ah...que!

Ryoma: -mira para arriba- ...ah..

En ese instante, los dos bajan sus ojos y sus miradas se cruzan ,los dos estan sonrojados...

Sakuno: ah...esto...

Ryomase acerco sin pensarlo, ya que si lo hacia podía cambiar de opinión, la tomo por la cinturajalandola máshacia el y sellando sus palabras con un tierno beso. El beso duro unos segundos pero a ellos les pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor. Cuando sus labios se separaron, quedaron aun en contacto con sus frentes juntas, lo que hacia que sus ojos se mantuvieran fijamente en los del otro.

y...detras de los arbustos:

Eiji: Wiii ! si se pudooo!

Momoshiro: sabía que el muerdago iba a funcionar!...

Syusuke: si!...que buena idea!...ese muerdago estaba en el lugar perfecto!

Eiji: O'chibi! que bien! ya tiene novia!

Momoshiro: no nos adelantemos mi querido Eiji, eso será en otra ocación

Eiji: otro plan?

Momoshiro: Dalo por echo!

Despues los tres decidieron entrar a la mansión para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta de navidad, y a celebrar porque su plan funciono...Momoshiro estaba platicando con una compañera de su salon cuando...raramente un muerdago aparecio arriba de ellos dos...

Momoshiro: que rayos?

Rika: un...muerdago...eso que significa que...tu y yo...debemos...

Eiji: siiii!...beso! beso! ah!...ups -esconde el muerdago-

Momoshiro: Eiji ¬¬! voy a matarteeee! -Momo corre detras de Eiji, y cuando lo alcanzo, estaba apunto de "matarlo" cuando se abrio la puerda del jardin, eran Ryoma y Sakuno que entraron tomados de la mano

Eiji: mira!...son los pequeñines!

Momoshiro:...wow...deberas que nuestro plan si sirvió..

Eiji: hey! Momo, esta vez si tubiste un buen plan

Momoshiro: No te lo dije? Es perfecto.

FIN

* * *

Wao! un pendiente menous! yaaaiii! termine es fic -w- yy que les parecio ah? jeje si, Ryoma sabe actuar por si solo! well well I'm happy! I finish it wiiiiii xD nu tengo ganas de contestar reviews -o- bno ok los voy a contestar pero! grax! por todas aquellas personas amables que me dejaron review! arigato! bn bn aki tan los reviews! y perdon por el "Spoiler n.nU" jeje y por si no lo notaron Eiji, Momoshiro y Syusuke son los principales! y el titulo de Inuyasha que les dije que me dio la idea para hacer este fic es **Navidad Regalos y muerdagos** algo asi o.o...no lo recuerdo bn! perop amm ese es masomenos n.n 

**Yakumo Fuji**: amm que bueno que te gusto el fic! jeje espero que te haya gustado el final!

**Haine Asakura:** Hola! el Ryosaku es mi pareja preferia de PoT! seeee! xD tu eres la unica que no me regaño por el "Spoiler" jeje xD io baje el final y ahi lo vi, pero ahora tengo toda la serie jojojo xD no me hagas caso! bno espero que te haya gustado!

**Akiko SamaN:** Beno creo que ahora todo mundo sabe el super plan de Momo Eiji y Syusuke! y perdon esnserio no pense que te iba a disbustar eso ToT perdon! solo les queria contar mi gran experiencia! XD bueno espero que este capi te haya gustado!

**Sakurita Q:** ammm jeje creo que Momo Eihi y Syusuke no te dejaron participar en el plan porque es de Hobres! muges machistas XD io tmb queria participar ToT snif snif xD bno espero que te haya gustado!

**Chibi Misao-Chan16:** lo se lo se no fue nada origunal! es que no se me ocurria nada ToT no tengo imaginacion! >.> pero en fin este capi ya esta un poquito mas original un poquito mucho mas original! xD bno espero que te haya gustado!

**Angie:** nnaaaa Ryoma no se merese que lo raqueteen solo que el no es muy expresivo con las personas >.> jejje en fin espero que te haya gustado!

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:** mmmmmm ammm que yo se yo se pero emmm tenia que contarlo! ammm este si fue una reproduccion para las personas que se perdieron el capi O.o miento no fue pk no se me ocurria nada bueno xD espero que este capi te haya gustado

**Gravi Kikyo:** ok ok! ya! ya te explique no? xDD esta bn padre la cancion de Spiral! es un reto eh! la tenemos que aprender ! pk si no! ammm no se pero es un reto! y pues que te puedo decir! mi fic esta bn rara! xDD graxias por ayudarme en este capi! amm ensero graxias por apoyarmen en esto! me encanta la cancion de Hisoka! la amo! xDD bno me despido pk IO no escribo muxo como OTRAS! que se la pasan escribiendo! jojo bye!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! bye bye! espero los Reviews de Todas! bye y perdon por los errores de ortografia! xD

Hibari chan!


End file.
